


Love

by whiteduck6



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, frostmaster, he tries but he's not great tbh, thor isn't good with loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: Thor finds out about the Grandmaster and Loki.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> me: should be working on my own original writing  
> me: writes another frostmaster fic

“What the Hel?!” Was the first sentence out of Thor’s mouth when he came to. Loki was in his usual position, curled up on the Grandmaster’s lap. The Grandmaster had his arm curled around Loki’s hip, and Loki, in turn, had wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. 

“Loki?!” Followed immediately after. Loki opened his mouth to say something but found, for once, no words were coming out. He had no idea how he was going to explain this situation.

“Who . . . ?” Thor flapped a hand at the Grandmaster. 

Loki opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again. What was he supposed to say? He wanted to squirm out of the Grandmaster’s arms as soon as he saw the look in Thor’s eyes, but he also wanted to be held tighter. 

“Do you know him?” The Grandmaster asked Loki. There was no malice in his voice; there never was when he was speaking to the God. 

“Ah . . . yes,” Loki sighed, not making eye contact. 

“We’re brothers!” Thor shouted. Loki nearly rolled his eyes at the display. And people had said he was theatric. 

“Oh, really?” The Grandmaster said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki hissed in the other man’s ear, “may I speak to you privately?”

“Of course, beloved,” The Grandmaster purred. Thor growled Asgardian obscenities at the pet name. The Grandmaster and Loki left the room, the Grandmaster’s hand never leaving the God’s hip. 

“What did you need?” The Grandmaster said as soon as the door had shut behind him. 

“Don’t kill him,” Loki started, “he’s stupid, and dramatic, and too fucking self-righteous but he’s a good person at heart and-“

“Whoa, whoa,” the Grandmaster said, putting his hands up. “You didn’t really think I would kill him, did you? I know how important family is. I just didn’t want to say it in front of him - ruins the surprise.”

“Thank you,” Loki said. “Thank you so much.”

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, right?” The Grandmaster said, running his fingers through Loki’s hair. The God leaned into the touch. “Not even indirectly. If you ever want me to do something, or stop doing something, just say the word and I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Loki said, not knowing what else to say. He was truly at a loss for words. He’d never been treated so kindly. 

“Well, that’s a shame,” the Grandmaster said, his tone lighthearted but his eyes serious. 

“W-What?” Loki sputtered.

“I try not to intrude on others’ thoughts,” The Grandmaster said, the corner of his mouth quirking up, “but you were really projecting, darling. I didn’t get any words, more of a feeling. Melancholy.”

“Oh,” Loki said, a little shaken. He wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing his darkest secrets with this man. If he ruined this for himself . . .

“I won’t pressure you,” the Grandmaster said, “but I won’t judge you if you come to me. I’ve been around quite a while. I don’t think there’s anything that could shock me anymore.”

“Maybe - Maybe not now,” Loki said, “but someday. For now, we have to deal with Thor.”

“I was planning on putting him in the arena,” the Grandmaster said. “Like I said, I won’t let him die. I think he could make a good scrapper, though, and I want to see what he can do. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” Loki sighed, feeling a weight get lifted off his shoulders. “I trust you.”

When they reentered the room, Thor was studiously avoiding Loki’s eyes. Loki settled back on the Grandmaster’s lap and said nothing more.

 

The next day, Loki sent a projection of himself to the cells where Thor was being held. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “I see they . . .” he gestured to his own hair. 

Thor flushed angrily and looked away. “Why do you care?” He snipped. “Don’t you have some scheming to attend to?”

Loki let his mind wander to the Grandmaster for a moment before snapping it back to the present situation. “No,” he said, “I find myself doing significantly less scheming since arriving here.”

“Who’s that crazy guy who you were with?” Thor asked. “With the . . .” Now it was his turn to gesture to his hair. 

“That man is the Grandmaster,” Loki said, folding his arms over his chest. The projection did the same. “He runs this planet. I’ve gained - gained his favour. I’m in a good place right now, and I’ll continue to ensure you are, too.”

Thor’s eyes darkened. “What have you done?” He asked. 

“Excuse me?”

“To ‘gain his favour.’ What have you done this time? I know what you’ll do for power.”

Loki felt his eye twitch. “What are you implying?”

“Are you . . . selling yourself to him to buy your freedom?”

Loki felt his lips twist into a sneer. “Absolutely not,” he said. “You know me less well than you think if that option came to your mind. No, he wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want - in fact, he came to me to help decide your fate, but I’m thinking of changing my decision now.”

Loki knew it was a low blow. Thor’s eyes widened and the blood drained from his face. “Wait, wait,” Thor said, “I - I was only worried about you - you disappeared for so long and then-"

“You’re supposed to be the trusting one,” Loki said, “you could show a little more trust.”

“Forgive me if I see my little brother on some stranger’s lap like a concubine and don’t think through all the possibilities!”

“Is one of those possibilities that I’m there of my own will?” Loki asked. “That’s what happened, Thor. It’s amazing to be loved for once in my life. To be treated well.”

“I love you,” Thor said. His eyes were shining. Oh no, Loki thought. Tears.

“Father loved you. Mother loved you. You know that, right?”

“I doubt that he did,” Loki said, studiously ignoring the mention of Frigga. 

“I’ll admit, he didn’t show it well,” Thor said, “but-“

“Saying he didn’t show his love well was an understatement,” Loki growled. “I’m sorry, I - I need to go. I can’t do this anymore."

Loki pulled the projection back, returning to the rooms he shared with the Grandmaster.

“Didn’t go well?” The other man said, rubbing his back. 

“No,” Loki said, wiping his eyes. “We’re too different. It doesn’t help that he has to bring up the past every damn time we speak, either.”

“I’ll keep him safe,” The Grandmaster said, kissing Loki’s cheek. “I’m sorry he brought up bad memories.”

Loki coughed out a laugh. “I can live with it,” he said, nuzzling into the Grandmaster’s neck. “As long as I have you.”

“I love you,” the Grandmaster said. “You’re so smart, so beautiful. Your magic is fascinating. You have an amazing mind for strategy.”

Loki knew what he was doing. He didn’t stop him.

“You’re the best planner I’ve ever seen, and I’ve gone through a few in my day. You can focus on so many things at once, it’s like there’s more than one person in your body. You never fail to entertain me.”

“I love you,” Loki said wetly, trying not to give in to the barrage of love.

“You will always be loved here,” the Grandmaster said, pulling the God closer.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooboy that was a lot of dialogue
> 
> i wasn't going to write another fic for a while but i saw a comment on my last frostmaster fic that said "hey i would have liked it if you had elaborated on thor's reaction a lil more" so i decided to just uhhhhhhh write a whole nother fic. im not sure how good this one is tbh im not overly pleased with it and i feel like thor came off as kind of a dick but :/
> 
> as always thanks for reading! constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
